The Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program, DCT, NCI desires to conduct a detailed nutritional assessment of a cohort of patients with cancer. In particular, they desire substantial input into the design of studies which will insure the accurate and efficient evaluation of the nutritional aspects of patients with advancing malignancy. This input will include specific program-directed research from a series of qualified institutions and investigators, as well as direction and approval of investigator initiated projects. It is anticipated that a common core of assessment techniques will be employed in the evaluation of these patients, but a variety of additional techniques may be funded. Techniques of measurement which have been utilized in other fields or de novo methodologies may be considered. The specific issues to be addressed include the study of perturbations of a variety of nutritional parameters in the patient with advancing cancer and whether these deficiencies are correctable by existing methods of nutritional intervention. The offeror should propose a limited number of categories of cancer for study. The selection of the cancer categories should be based on considerations of the frequency of weight loss as a systemic effect of cancer with respect to the length of the clinical history of the tumor. Tumor categories which should be included are metastatic breast carcinoma and/or metastatic non-small cell carcinoma of the lung. Patients selected should not have received prior systemic therapy for metastases.